With All My Brain
by ravenXoverXdove
Summary: "I love you with all my brain." Zexion/Demyx. sorry about errors. first upload was a fail, try number two. haha.


**A/N: **aaaalright. Haha. Where'd this come from? I don't even know. I know, I know, this story is random, but I swear I have been working on _No Regrets_. In fact, I've pretty much finished part two, I'm just too lazy to type it up. Haha. That's what I get for writing it on paper. Bad, Raven, bad. I'll have it up soon, I promise. I just had this plot bunny running around in my head all day and I had my laptop, so waalaa. On that note, enjoy my brain's ejaculation:

"_I love you with all my brain."_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.

There was always something about the Cloaked Schemer that peaked his interest. He never knew if it was the abstract hair or the constant book under his nose, but something made him different than all the other members of the organization. Ever since day one of his supposed "non-existence," Demyx wanted to get closer to the elder nobody. Maybe it was his drive to convince everyone that they had a heart; he never knew, but he was going to make it happen.

"You'll never believe this day that I'm having!" A tall blonde male barged into a library loudly like a walking oxymoron. He sat himself down at a table next to a shorter male quietly reading a book while scribbling notes in the margins. The blonde sprawled himself over the table, exhausted. With no outward signs of exasperation from Zexion, Demyx continued, "I was sent on a mission to the Pride Lands, right? Oh, how I hate those stupid lions. Think they're the boss of everyone. But I showed them! Well, at least I tried to. I only got one bite mark. See?"

Demyx held out his arm, sleeve already rolled up and smile on his face. Zexion never looked up from his book as if the other nobody hadn't entered his premise. The blonde carried on the other half of the conversation as well. "I know; it's pretty impressive. So, what have you been doing all day?"

Demyx prodded the nobody with lavender hair earning a slight from him. He finally turned away from his book. "What do you require from me, IX?"

Demyx couldn't help but smile. _This is a first. _Despite the blonde trying to get the schemer's attention every day, this was the first time he was actually spoken to. _Okay, Demyx. Be cool. Cool as ice. Cooler than ice. Make the ice jealous. That's right. Melt, you damn ice cubes, melt. Melt and become my precious, precious water._

"IX?" Demyx was snapped out of his head's rant and came spiraling back to reality. Zexion looked unfazed by the blonde's confused yet excited expression.

"Oh nothing I just… you know… Hello." Demyx waved lamely, smiling along with his hand.

Zexion looked directly into sea blue eyes trying to find a touch of humor but finding only nerves. "I'm very busy, IX. So if you wouldn't mind departing the library, that would be of great help to me."

"I… uhh… With the in… uhh…" _No, Demyx, no! Be cool, be cool! This was so much easier when he didn't talk… but… This is your chance, get to know the guy! _Demyx open and closed his mouth a bit, but no sound came with the motions. Zexion's face contorted into a ghost of confusion. As the musician continued his mental pep talk, Zexion gathered his literature and left the library without another word to the blonde.

* * *

"I know I'm pretty, but I think gawking is a little much."

"Huh?" Demyx finally snapped out of his trance and scanned frantically around the white room full of books. He was alone save for one redhead, who probably held the record for best smirk, which, ironically, was present along with him.

"Looking is free but touching is going to cost you." Axel let the library door close behind him as he advanced closer to the cluster of table's Demyx was standing in the middle of. "Have you seen Roxas?"

"Where's Zexion?" Demyx was still scanning the room furiously. _How could I have missed him walking away?_

"Whoa, whoa, there, Waterboy. I asked you first." Axel continued his walk closer as Demyx broke his scan to look down at his shoes.

When he looked up, Axel was standing directly in front of him. "What time is it?"

"Eight something…? I don't know; look, if you see R-"

"Eight?" Demyx interjected, jumping about seventeen stories high. "I have to go." The blonde man pushed past Axel, successfully throwing off his balance and ran out the door. He knew from days of pestering that Zexion went to sleep at eight thirty every night. Maybe he would talk to him again if he hurried.

* * *

"Oh, Zexion!" Demyx threw open the door conveniently marked "VI" and bounded happily in. The nobody was at his desk with only a small lamp lit, once again, engrossed in his marked up book. Said nobody was used to the frequent visits from the blonde, therefore didn't even flinch as his door burst open. "You never told me you were leaving!"

Zexion continued to work without acknowledging the bubbly blonde's presence as said blonde found his way to a dark queen bed, sitting down casually. The two sat in silence for a while, Demyx eventually humming to the rhythm of Zexion's pen as it scribbled more side notes into margins. This had been the usual scene for the past few months, so it was only normal that Zexion's voice shocked Demyx for a second time that night.

"I know you believe we have hearts. Your constant display of emotion makes it more evident than when you announce it."

"Well, we must have hearts. I know what I feel can't just be a shadow of a feeling or whatever everyone else says." Demyx was rather surprised that his thoughts poured out of his mouth so easily. He'd always been one to stand up and say that he had a heart, but this was the first time he ever got to explain his thoughts.

"You do know that emotions come from the brain, correct? Hormones control how you feel, and a heart is clearly a muscle." Zexion never lifted his head from his desk. When Demyx stayed in an uncharacteristic silence, the elder nobody continued. "It's very confusing, you see. Though we cannot feel our heartbeat, it must be there. We wouldn't have a blood flow without it. Scientifically speaking, we need a heart to function. Unless, of course, there is simply nothing inside of us, but that's purely impossible. How would we move or think? The whole thing is just…" Zexion stopped to fish around for words.

"Frustrating," Demyx finished breathily. He had never thought it through that way before, but clearly the other male has been doing enough of that for the both of them.

"Yes. Frustrating will do." The nobody with lavender hair finally put his pen down next to the thick book, closing it. He looked up, not towards the other nobody, but at the wall. "I always knew you were one of the better ones, Demyx."

At the mention of his name, his jaw dropped. Zexion never calls any of the organization members by their name, only numbers. "What do you mean?"

"You knew we have hearts from the beginning. No matter what evidence there is against it, you argued back. You knew emotions were obtainable even without said muscle." Zexion continued to talk to the wall.

"I knew you would be the one to understand." Talking like this, like a sophisticated doctor, was definitely different for Demyx. Although, for some reason, letting out his bottled-up mind felt amazing in those words. "No one else quite gets it. And no one else is smart enough to understand what we really think. I could never talk to anyone else this way."

"Demyx?"

"Yeah?"

"What emotion do you feel?" Zexion finally turned in his chair to face the blonde musician, his one visible eye catching the dim light in a way that made Demyx's debatable heart jump.

"I…" Demyx paused to look down at his hands and truly think about that question. It seemed so simple, and yet he wasn't sure. He felt warm and comfortable, but those weren't the exact words he needed. "I don't know how to describe it."

The blonde finally looked up to find the lavender-haired nobody missing from his desk. Demyx quickly turned his head to the side as he felt a warm hand slip into his own, lacing their fingers; Zexion was sitting quietly beside him. "The more you, to be blunt, followed me around, the more I found your output of emotions to be intoxicating. I began to feel and affection I could only remember feeling when I was defined as a somebody."

Demyx brought his gaze down from Zexion's half-hidden face to their intertwined hands and smiled. "I've felt it, too."

"Human books call it love." Zexion broke his staring contest with the wall to look at the taller nobody next to him. Feeling the elder's gaze on him, Demyx turned to face the lavender-haired one. It seemed like an eternity as Zexion leaned forward, locking the two male's lips together. It felt like mere seconds, however, before they pulled apart.

"I love you with all my brain." Demyx's voice was barely audible, but enough to allow the slightest of smiles to finally crack the ancient, placid mask of the elder nobody's face.

"I love you with all my heart."

~fin.

_The Raven._


End file.
